Various pallet-forming apparatus have heretofore been provided; however, because of inherent design characteristics they are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they are of complex, costly construction and require an inordinate amount of service and maintenance; (b) they are of bulky construction and occupy a large floor area and cubic space; and (c) they are incapable of forming pallets of various sizes and shapes.